Tout bonheur a une fin
by Eimiin
Summary: Petit OS rapide. Sasuke aime Naruto. Naruto aime Sasuke. Leur bonheur est immense. Leur bonheur est indescriptible. Et pourtant...


**Voilà un petit OS qui, j'espère, vous ferra plaisir.**

**Remerciements à : Adèle, Adrien, Charlotte et Samya pour les photos ridicules que j'ai reçu alors que j'étais toute seule à écrire cette fic et qui m'ont bien fait rire. ^^**

_**Je dédie cette fic à ma 'tite Mili-chan adorée :3**_

* * *

**Tout bonheur a une fin.**

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeee !

Le brun releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ferma rapidement son rouleau de techniques, le rangea, se leva de son banc et rougit en apercevant Naruto courir vers lui.

- Sasuke !

- Naruto !

Le blond se jetta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et il lui fallait avouer que le petit blondinet lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Il s'embrassèrent goulûment et Sasuke descendit ses mains sur les fesses du blond.

- Tu m'as manqué Naruto.

- Toi aussi tu m'as horriblement manqué ! répondit-il en mordillant la lèvre inférieur de Sasuke.

Naruto commença à geindre pendant que Sasuke se pressait contre lui. Son entrejambe commençait à faire sentir son envie.

- Naruto...

- Quoi ?

- Tu bandes déjà ? demanda malicieusement le brun en rigolant.

Naruto rougit et se recula de son petit ami.

- On va chez moi ? demanda-t-il tout timidement.

- Déjà ?

- Bah, tu sais une semaine sans toi c'est long...

Sasuke rigola et acquiesça en serrant Naruto contre lui.

Ils avaient tout les deux dix-sept ans et cela faisait trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Le bonheur absolu faisait figure d'enfer comparé à ce que vivait les deux jeunes amoureux.

- Alors ta mission ? demanda Sasuke, une fois arrivé dans l'appartement qu'occupait Naruto.

- Tranquille... Deux trois ninjas posant problème... Et t...

Il se fit brusquement coupé par la bouche de Sasuke collé contre la sienne.

Il gémit et enleva son t-shirt pendant que Sasuke se chargeait du sien.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent et Naruto se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de le faire sur la table de la cuisine.

- On va dans ma cham...

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler sa phrase et le souleva, l'emportant rapidement sur le lit de Naruto.

- Et bien toi aussi tu avais envie !

- Une semaine c'est long...

Le blond sourit et embrassa doucement Sasuke pendant que celui-ci lui enlevait son boxer...

[…]

- Sasuke ?

- Mmmmh... ?

- Tsunade-baba nous demande.

Sasuke se redressa et regarda Naruto. Celui-ci était torse nu avec un simple pantalon de toile.

- Tu sais que tu es beau Naruto.

- Toi aussi t'es pas mal. rétorqua le blond, gêné.

- Bon, on y va alors ?

- C'est partit.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et partirent vers le bâtiment de l'hokage, main dans la main.

- Tiens, voilà nos deux tourtereaux ! annonca Tsunade-sama en apercevant Sasuke et Naruto arriver en riant.

- Bonjour Tsunade-baba !

- Bonjour Naruto, bonjour Sasuke.

- 'jour.

- Asseyez-vous.

Sasuke s'assit, mal à l'aise. L'hokage avait un air trop sérieux pour que ce qu'elle veuille demander soit anodin.

- Vous allez devoir infiltrer le village d'Oto tous les deux.

- Une infiltration ?

- Exact, une fois là-bas, on se chargera de vous et à moins d'une énorme erreur, vous ne risquerez rien mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais le chemin sera piégé. Oto est loin et pour y aller ce sera long et difficile car il y a plein de ninjas déserteurs sur la route.

- On n'y va qu'à deux ?

- Oui, trop ce serait impossible. Vous partez dans dix minutes.

**Dix minutes plus tard, à l'entrée du village :**

- N'oubliez pas de prévenir une fois que vous êtes arrivés.

- Oui, on s'en souviendra.

- Bonne chance.

- Vous inquiétez pas ! cria Naruto en agitant la main.

- Oh que si je m'inquiète. murmura-t-elle en retournant vers le village.

* * *

- Dis Naruto ?

- Sas ?

- Elle ne t'as pas parue bizarre Tsunade-sama ?

- Si, elle avait l'air très ennuyée de devoir nous laisser partir.

- C'est peut-être plus dangereux que ce que l'on pense.

- Rooh commence pas ! Tous va bien se passer !

Naruto lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui réchauffa le cœur de Sasuke et fit envoler ses doutes.

- Tu as raison, je deviens parano.

- Exact !

Sasuke fit un croche-patte à Naruto qui se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe.

- Il n'y a que moi pour dire que je suis parano usuratonkachi !

- Je sais et je m'en fiche ! rigola le blondinet en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Mouais...

* * *

- Ch'uis fatiguéééé... J'ai mal au pieeed... Sasukeeeee... J'veux aller me coucheeeer... Faut qu'on s'arrête !

- Oui mon cœur mais avant faut trouver un point d'eau on a plus rien.

- M'en fooouuuus...

- Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais plus faire de missions avec toi...

- T'as dit quoi ?

- Rien rien... Tiens, voilà le lac !

Il leva le doigt, montrant un immense lac entouré de rochers.

- On va pouvoir dormir alors ?

- Mais quel boulet...

- Ou ça ?

- Rien, t'es même plus en état de comprendre...

- Hein ?

- Bon, je vais chercher de l'eau et toi tu m'attends là d'accords ? Et tu me préviens au moindre danger ok ?

- Mmmmmh...

- Bon, je vais te laisser dormir je crois...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, installa plus confortablement Naruto à la souche d'un arbre, l'embrassa tendrement et partit vers le lac.

Après avoir remplis la bouteille d'eau, il revint là où il avait laissé Naruto s'endormir.

Sauf que Naruto n'était plus là.

« Merde ! » souffla le brun en lâchant sa bouteille et en courant vers la souche d'arbre.

Il n'y avait effectivement plus Naruto. Ni rien en fait. Même pas la trace de son corps dans la mousse.

- C'est vraiment nul comme technique d'illusion. ricana-t-il en se tournant vers la forêt.

- Dommage... dit une voix en provenance d'un arbre.

Et le vrai Naruto réapparu, dormant comme un bienheureux sur la souche de l'arbre voisin.

Sasuke souffla de soulagement. L'usuratonkachi n'avait rien...

- Un vrai bébé ton coéquipier. reprit la voix.

- Ça te dérangerait beaucoup de te montrer ?

- Mmmmh... Oui, oui ça me dérangerait alors je préfère rester là où je suis...

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Du calme, je ne vais pas vous attaquer ! Enfin, tant que tu ne rejette pas ma proposition...

- Une proposition ?

- Oui !

- Et quelle est cette proposition ?

- Au moins tu m'écoutes c'est déjà pas mal...

- Chose que je vais vite arrêter de faire si tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Relax max ! Je veux juste que vous stoppiez votre mission.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De votre mission à toi et à ton bébé !

- Mon bébé ?

- L'autre là, celui qui dort !

- Naruto ?

- C'est ça, lui-même ! Donc, je disais que j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez votre mission et donc que vous n'alliez pas espionner Oto pour le compte de Konoha.

- Comment est-tu au courant ?

- Je suis au courant de tout c'est mon métier.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Et bien, ton bébé aura la vie écourtée.

Et comme pour souligner ses dires, un kunai vint se planter à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Naruto.

- Ne le touches pas !

- Est-ce que je le touche là ? Non ! Bon bah alors !

- Tu commence à...

- T'énerver ? Oui je sais, je fais souvent cette impression...

- Je...

- Refuses ? Mais ce n'est pas très sain pour la santé ça !

- Comment...

- Je peut lire dans tes pensées ? C'est une sorte de don...

- Qui...

- Qui je suis ? Je suis désolé mais je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette question.

Sasuke grinça des dents. Il était face à un adversaire fort, très fort... Au point de lire dans ses pensées. A ce niveau là, un combat était inenvisageable...

- En effet... affirma la voix.

Merde ! Il fallait qu'il camoufle ses pensées si il voulait...

- Fuir ? Je ne trouves pas ça très courageux...

- Tu parles de courage toi qui te caches !

- Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas génial non plus mais tu devras faire avec...

Il fallait qu'il protège l'usuratonkachi et ensuite qu'il règle le problème...

- Tout seul ? Oh, mais c'est très chevaleresque de ta part...

- Ta gueule !

Il se pencha vers Naruto et se mit à le secouer.

- Naruto ! Naruto réveille-toi ! Debout baka !

Le blond fut rapidement sur pied, surpris pas le ton angoissé de son petit-ami.

- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est ce qui se p...

- Passe ? Il se trouve que je suis en train de vous faire une proposition splendide !

- Qui parle ? grogna Naruto en se frottant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il lit dans les pensées et ils nous est impossible de fuir.

- Il faut que je camoufle mes pensées ?

- C'est ça...

Naruto plissa les yeux et se remémora les techniques que lui avait enseignés Jiraiya-sama.

_Petit pot de beurre, quand te des petits pot de beurreras-tu ? Je me des petits pots de beurrerais quand tous les petits pots de beurre se des petits pots de beurreront. Petit pot de beurre..._

- Nan nan c'est de la triche ! hurla la voix.

- T'y arrive Naruto ?

Mais Naruto était tellement concentré sur le vide de son esprits qu'il ne les entendaient même pas.

- Nan nan et nan ! Ou a-t-il apprit cette techniques ? Je ne peut plus rien entendre ! Enfin si, j'entends mais ça fait mal à la têêêête...

_Petit pot de beurre, quand te des petits pot de beurreras-tu ? Je me..._

- Continue Naruto ça l'affaiblit !

- Arrêêêêteeeeeer c'est atroooooooooooce !

_Je me des petits pots de beurrerais quand tous les petits pots de beurre se..._

- STOOOOOOOOP !

Et un kunai vint se jeter sur Naruto. Celui-ci ne vit rien venir étant trop concentré sur sa technique suprême.

Il n'avait pas le choix... Pour Naruto...

Et Sasuke se jeta en avant, se prenant le kunai en pleine poitrine...

- Avale ça blondinet ! ricana la voix avant de s'éloigner.

Naruto continua encore un peu, n' ayant rien remarqué. N'entendant plus rien, il ouvrit timidement les yeux le laissant en proie au plus horrible des tableaux.

Sasuke était couché sur le flanc, baignant dans une mare de sang...

- Sasuke !

Le blond se jeta sur lui en larmes et lui prit la tête.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ! Sas ! SASUKE !

- Hurle pas je suis à côté...

- Tu es vivant !

- Nan tu le voit bien je suis mort...

- Baka tu m'as fait peur...

- C'est moi que tu traites de baka ? Tu n'avais même pas vu le kunai arriver !

- Je te ramène à Konoha tu pisses le sang.

- C'est gentil merci.

Naruto essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et emporta Sasuke vers la forêt.

* * *

- Alors comment il va ?

- Il a une artère importante sectionnée mais son état se stabilisera sûrement et, à l'avenir et il pourra sortir de l'hôpital.

- Il peut en mourir ?

- Oui mais il y a peu de chances.

- Combien de temps va-t-il rester à l'hôpital ?

- Cela dépends jeune homme. Cela dépends...

Naruto remercia platement le docteur et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sasuke.

- Alors Sas ! Comment va ?

- Pas trop mal... La bouffe est bonne, les infirmières aussi et je n'ai presque plus mal !

- ...Tu as dit quoi ?

- Que la bouffe est bonne pourquoi ?

- A propos des infirmières...

- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu es jaloux ?

- Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là et je refuse que tu leur parle !

- C'est-y pas mignon...

- Tss !

Il s'assit près du lit et déballa ce qu'il y avait dans son sac.

- Tiens.

- Des fleurs ?

- Oui... Elle te plaisent ?

- Elles sont magnifiques mais tu sait que c'est pour les filles ça ?

Naruto se mit à rougir et à s'excuser avant de surprendre le regard moqueur de Sasuke.

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Évidemment. Et ces fleurs me font très plaisir mon cœur.

Sasuke se releva légèrement de son lit pour embrasser Naruto, rouge comme un pivoine.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? Parce que je t'ai appelé mon cœur ?

- Oui c'est...

- C'est mignon et c'est comme ça je refuse que tu critiques ce petit nom.

- T'es tellement susceptible Sas...

- Et alors ? repris le brun en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Naruto étouffa un rire et embrassa Sasuke avant de partir.

* * *

Le docteur soupira... Encore une des choses qu'il n'aimait pas dans son boulot. Annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles au amis ou familles des patients.

Il entra dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, sa fiche à la main.

- Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto ?

Naruto sursauta en entendant son nom et se leva. Le médecin de Sasuke l'avait fait venir pour lui parler d'une « urgence ». C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait appelé.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du médecin et Naruto s'assit sur un siège.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Sasuke... Ça va mal monsieur Uzumaki, très mal...

Naruto déglutit.

- Comment ça ?

- Son cœur peut lâcher d'un moment à un autre, l'artère qui a été sectionnée ne peut se ressouder comme ça et il va nous falloir l'opérer.

- Où est le problème ?

- L'opération... est à risque... A très haut risque monsieur Uzumaki.

Naruto sentit un voile glacé s'abattre sur lui.

- Je vous ais demandé de venir pour... Enfin si vous voulez lui dire au revoir...

- Oui... chuchota le blond en sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux...

Ce n'est pas possible, hier encore il était en pleine forme ! pensa Naruto en suivant le docteur.

Il entra dans la chambre de Sasuke pendant que le médecin referma la porte, les laissant seul.

Sasuke dormait. Sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations.

- 'lut Sas...

Naruto s' assit près du lit et contempla son petit ami. C'était presque mieux qu'il dorme, ainsi ce serait peut-être moins dur.

- Il y a un truc... Que j'ai envie de te dire Sasuke... Je sais que tu vas trouver ça niais comme dans les films à l'eau de rose que je regarde mais c'est comme ça...

Il prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Je... je t'aime Sasuke... Je t'aime tellement... Si tu réussis cette opération je te jure de ne plus jamais faire de missions et ainsi pouvoir m'occuper de toi tout le temps. On sera tout les deux heureux ensembles... J'allais justement te proposer de venir vivre avec moi dans mon appartement...

Le flot de larmes de Naruto ne cesse d'augmenter mais il continue :

- Je... je retrouverais le mec qui t' as fait ça et je te vengerais... Vu que tu ne pourras plus faire de missions à cause de ton cœur... Tu vas la réussir cette opération tu m'entends ? Je suis avec toi ! Tu va survivre et on pourra de nouveaux s'embrasser sur la pelouse du parc, jouer avec les enfants de Sakura et Lee, dîner chez Kakashi-sensei !

Il se rapprocha de Sasuke en le serrant contre lui.

- Tu... vas... survivre...

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il colla ses joues contre celles de Sasuke en pleurant.

- Tu a les joues glacées !

Il se recula et prit la main de Sasuke.

- Tu est froid ! Sasuke ! NON !

**Tout bonheur a une fin.**

**Et celui de Naruto venait de trouver la sienne.**


End file.
